


The Abduction of Adam

by Jellyfilleddoughnuts



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: Cheating, Enemy Lovers, He-Man 1983, Kidnapping, M/M, NSFW, Older Man/Younger Man, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfilleddoughnuts/pseuds/Jellyfilleddoughnuts
Summary: Skeletor kidnaps Prince Adam to lure He-Man into his domain, but He-Man is nowhere to be found. (A companion piece to my previous heman fic but a more "serious" attempt.) Current status: slow sporadic updates for the rest of 2018





	1. Missing

**Author's Note:**

> My first He-Man smut fic was surprisingly popular, I thought it would only receive attention of like maybe 1 or 2 people but as of February 27th 2017, it has 90 hits and 5 kudos, which is slowly catching up to my hetalia fanfic reupload. Thank you all, I never thought it would have this kind of attention. Therefore, I decided to start another fanfic, thanks to Black Claudius for mentioning his preference of Skeletor topping.  
> I also would like to note that I found out immediately after I posted my first fanfic that Skeletor is canonically Prince Adam’s uncle but this was established way after the Filmation 80s cartoon in one of the comic series and other series after that, in fact if you look up Skeletor’s wiki page, it straight up says “Prince Adam (Nephew)”. So, I may or may not have been writing incest all this time without knowing? Which I found ironic because generally speaking I hate incest pairings with a passion, mainly for personal reasons, but I guess it’s up to interpretation. So, to make things easier for me, this is strictly in 80s cartoon canon, everything after is not applied to any of my smutty He-Man fanfics.

It was another battle between Eternia and Skeletor’s force of villains as Skeletor kidnapped Prince Adam, and was placed in the dingey catacombs of Snake Mountain, waiting for Man-At-Arms and the rest to free him. Eternia was in panic, and the search for Prince Adam was in full force. The search party gathered in the tropical jungles in the skirts of Eternia, with Orko and Cringer looking through the surrounding plant life for any hidden dungeons that Prince Adam could be found in.  
“This isn’t good, Cringer.” Orko panicked, “Prince Adam is nowhere in sight!”  
“O-oh, how are we ever going to find him at this rate?” Cringer felt his anxiety growing more and more as he sorted through the trees and bushes, “He’s nowhere to be seen!”  
“This is unusual, Skeletor normally makes use of random caves in these forests, it makes me wonder if Skeletor personally has him. Oh that evil jerk nut!” Orko felt disgust as he muttered this idea, “Come on, we need to go to Man-At-Arms, he probably knows where Skeletor’s hideout is at!”  
“I sure hope we find Adam soon,” Cringer thought to himself, “I don’t know how he’ll make it out of this one, and it makes me beyond worried.” 

Prince Adam was still sound asleep on a bed that wasn’t his own, and peacefully as he laid on the finest fabrics in Eternia. He wore nothing but his white undershirt, and his strong legs bare. Skeletor’s comrades, Beastman and Mer-Man, caught their breath after setting Prince Adam down on the bed, as the awkward prince was heavier than they expected.  
“I honestly have no idea where Skeletor is going with this.” Mer-Man sighed.  
“Don’t question it,” Beastman shushed him, “Skeletor knows what he’s doing, Mer-Man.”  
“Then why do we lose over and over?” Mer-Man skeptically questioned, “And keep trying despite being at a disadvantage? If we really went through our plans, we would have conquered Eternia ages ago.”  
“Mer-Man, sometimes it’s just for the best if you don’t think too hard about Skeletor’s motives and just go with the flow of things.” Beastman walks to the door, and Mer-Man followed, continuing their argument questioning Skeletor’s plans of conquering Eternia. Despite the two whispering, they were still audible to Prince Adam’s ears.  
He woke from his slumber to see a familiar ceiling, and assumed he was still dreaming. He looked at his surroundings and realized that this was familiar, but not in a way that represents his own room. Upon closer examination, there were decorations with skulls engraved into them. He sat up in disbelief, he didn’t remember going to Skeletor’s hideout at all today, there was no way he walked over here in his sleep. He began retracing his steps until he heard the door quietly open, revealing Skeletor himself.  
“Adam, it’s been quite a while.” Skeletor grinned to the best of his abilities despite having no skin on his head, “How’s the prince life going?”  
“Skeletor, this isn’t funny.” Adam frowned, “I know that you have many issues against my family and everything but kidnapping me for the third time this month is getting a bit ridiculous.”  
“But kidnapping you is the only way to bring He-Man over!” Skeletor flew into defense, “How am I going to conquer Eternia if I don’t get He-Man’s sword?”  
Adam kept himself from laughing at Skeletor’s childlike logic, but continued with his facade of not understanding Skeletor. “Listen, He-Man may be a dashing hero and everything, but kidnapping me isn’t going to solve your problems, you know.”  
Skeletor was fuming in anger from Adam’s snarky remark. “Alright, you little pompous brat, you’ll see when he eventually shows up in my domain.”  
“We’ll see about that, Skelly.” Adam remarked, but immediately felt regret doing so.  
“Skelly?” Skeletor confusingly repeated, “Nobody calls me that except...Adam, how do you know that?”  
“All I did was shorten your name, you weirdo!” Adam smoothly covered up his knowledge of Skeletor’s nickname, he almost slipped his identity right then and there.  
“ANYWAYS! You will know what I mean when HE-MAN shows up.” He slams the door in frustration, and Adam immediately realized that his sword was still in his bedroom, far far away from Skeletor’s hideout and away from his reach.  
“Looks like He-Man won’t be stopping by anytime soon.” Adam thought to himself, with a hint of disappointment that he has no way of satisfying Skeletor without putting everyone he loves at risk, despite having won over Skeletor’s cold heart with He-Man, his alter ego that he finds to both be a blessing and a curse. 

 

Skeletor marches through the hallway with his allies at his side, Evil-Lyn, Beastman, and MerMan, discussing further plans to take over Eternia once more. 

“Skeletor, now would be a perfect opportunity to seize control over Eternia!” Beastman’s voice grew with excitement, “We have Prince Adam within our grasp, who not only knows the innerworkings of the palace, but if we keep him long enough, we’ll have Eternia weak enough for us to infiltrate!”  
“Huh, IF!” Evil-Lyn retorts, “This is our latest attempt at kidnapping Prince Adam, I would find infiltrating the kingdom easier if we resorted to kidnapping either the king or queen, or possibly both.”  
“Evil-Lyn my dear, we only started with Adam to send a message to the king and queen that we are capable of doing such things to them.” Skeletor reassures, “Besides, I am confident that we’ll have Adam for much longer than last time.”  
“I hope so,” Evil-Lyn sighs, “At this rate, it’s more coming off as if you have grown fond of the boy, Skeletor.”  
Beastman and MerMan erupt with laughter over Evil-Lyn’s comeback, leaving Skeletor flustered. “Don’t assume such things, you witch. The last thing anyone would want is to have any feelings for that lazy, pathetic excuse of a prince.”  
“You’re only digging the hole deeper, Skeletor.” Evil-Lyn snickered, “Maybe it’s He-Man you’re after, I can feel that you have a soft spot for the man that defeats you constantly in battle.”  
“ENOUGH!” Skeletor grew more flustered, and begins marching off from Evil-Lyn, “Come on, Beastman, we need to gather forces to surround the mountain.”  
Beastman nods as he fails to conceal his laughter from Evil-Lyn’s responses, and followed closely by Skeletor’s side. Evil-Lyn laughs as he moves further away from her and MerMan, and continues her way through the corridor.  
“You know, MerMan, I love it when I know that I’ve hit Skeletor’s weak point.” She grins with pleasure, “It reminds me that he’s extremely easy to see through.”  
“Is it out of sadistic pleasure, Evil-Lyn?” Merman asks.  
“You can call it that.” Evil-Lyn beams, “I personally call it confirming my theories.”


	2. Liar

Meanwhile, Adam still sat in the bedroom, looking at the window peering over the valley surrounding Snake Mountain. He had no idea there was a room like this in Skeletor’s place, despite frequenting to this place often. He suddenly heard a soft voice call for his name, actually calling for He-Man but nonetheless, call for him. It was none other than the Sorceress herself, telepathically communicating from Castle Greyskull.  
“Adam, why haven’t you turned yourself into He-Man?” she faintly asked with concern, “I can’t tell where you are and yet I feel that you’re in great danger.”  
“I was kidnapped by Skeletor, and I don’t have a clue where in his hideout I’m in. All I know is that it’s somewhere on the top level.”  
“I had a feeling you would fall into a situation like this.” she tsked  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“Emotions are not meant to be toyed with, especially when it comes to our enemy, Adam. Once you start playing with the fire of someone’s heart, it bursts into flames and burns everything surrounding it. Skeletor, despite having a cold heart, still had warmth deep down, and leading him on with your bizarre relationship only made it ignite.”  
“I never thought I would be getting relationship advice from a sorceress.” Adam sighed, “Is there anyone coming to give me my sword?”  
“Unfortunately, Skeletor’s forces have captured some of our allies, even Teela and Man At Arms.”  
“This can’t be!” he slammed his fist on the bed, “Is there anything I can do?”  
“Until they find their way out, you’re going to be stuck there for quite some time.” The door cracks open, and Skeletor enters, immediately cutting out the sorceress. 

“Hello, Prince Adam.” Skeletor’s shrill voice greeted, “How are you enjoying this new tower room? I had it done quite recently.”  
“It’s...Roomy?” Adam wore a puzzled look, wondering why the sudden change in Skeletor’s behavior.  
“I’m glad you think so, sometimes you need to have a little something that isn’t screaming Death and Torture in your own bungalow.” He looks out the window, and sighs, “And I can’t help but enjoy the view while I’m in here.”  
Adam disagreed with Skeletor on the view as it reminded him of the perilous monsters and creatures walking on the earth below, and the amount of dangerous paths existing through the surrounding canyons. It was nothing more than a valley of trouble. Either way, it didn’t stop Skeletor from finding it to be beautiful.  
“I’m baffled that He-Man is nowhere to be found.” Skeletor sighs, “You usually attract He-Man to your direction, he rescues you, and then we battle. I don’t understand how he hasn’t appeared yet.” 

“I don’t understand myself,” Adam pretends to play dumb, “He’s probably being held back by your forces.” 

“There’s no way,” Skeletor disagreed, “He goes through armies like it’s nothing to him. He is after all, the most powerful man in the universe.” 

“Well, sometimes even the most powerful man gets tied up with his own affairs.” Adam shifts himself to face Skeletor’s direction, “Besides, what’s with your fixation with He-Man?”

“He’s a powerful enemy,” Skeletor takes a deep breath, and walks towards him, “He’s the only way that keeps me from conquering Eternia because of his unmeasurable strength and he sees through all of my plans. Yet, without He-Man in my way, I would have already conquered Eternia, and while I crave the control of this kingdom, I fear for the day that I realize that my plans for ruling this land will do nothing but disappoint me.” 

Adam was taken by surprise over Skeletor’s statement, “What do you mean?” 

“I have always wanted to rule Eternia for the longest time, and yet, somewhere along the past few years, I realized that I’ve been fighting for control for so long that I would not know what to do when the time comes where I do win, and I wouldn’t know what to do after that.” Skeletor looks at Adam with a solemn gaze, and plops onto the bed,“I’m surrounded by people who don’t see me as a fit leader, and constantly think about how incapable I am. Ironically enough, they're far more insufferable and don't give me enough credit for trying my hardest to lead, they all have their own selfish motives and want to take all of this away from me." He sighs, "They also noticed that I’ve soften up fighting my battles, yet they’re still stuck to me because we are all too deep into this, it’s so close yet so far away and I don’t know if I still want to do this.”

“Well,” Adam felt loss of words hearing Skeletor, a man he once assumed was full of evil, had revealed a side more vulnerable than he expected, “Skeletor, it’s not too late to turn your back on this, you could give the whole villain thing a break if you need to.” 

“I can’t exactly do that, Adam.” Skeletor snaps, “It’s not as easy as ‘Let me go on vacation for a few weeks because being a threat to Eternia stresses me out.’” 

“You wouldn’t know that,” Adam sighs with irritation, “Besides, it would give He-Man a break from constantly rescuing everyone and this land from your schemes. Even a hero needs a break, you know.” 

“He-Man wouldn’t have a purpose without me,” Skeletor looks away from Adam, “And without him, I don’t have a purpose either. It’s strange to think how much my worst enemy fills the holes left in my life, and yet, he does so.” 

“You two sounds more like lovers than enemies, Skeletor.” Adam plays dumb once more, “Is there something you’re hiding?” 

“There’s nothing to hide,” Skeletor jumped to defense. Adam looked at Skeletor, knowing that he was lying through his teeth. “We’re pure enemies, everyone knows this even you, what else is there to add?” 

Adam smiled confidently, “Come on, Skeletor. Everyone also knows you’re a bad liar.”

Skeletor sighs with defeat, he couldn’t keep this to himself anymore, even from a side that he knew that he couldn’t trust. Yet, maybe he did, “He-Man and I have more of a physical relationship than anything. I don’t believe that he sees me beyond what I would call ‘enemies with benefits’, and it shows more and more as we’re in the same routine of battling, and him only going in to satisfy himself than me.” 

“That’s very odd, no offense.” Adam feels a wave of guilt rush over him, the sorceress was right over Skeletor felt much deeper about his affair than he expected. “Have you tried talking to He-Man about this?” 

“We don’t exactly have room for conversation, Adam.” he sighs, “We’re enemies after all, it’s almost impossible to communicate with him because the moment he’s done, he runs off. For a man that is dedicated to morals, he doesn’t have any in bed. I can also say that he’s not following his morals by not rescuing you, Adam.” 

“I guess He-Man can be a hypocrite sometimes,” Adam laughs, “He sounds like he’s full of himself, if you know what I mean.”

“Exactly!” Skeletor exclaims in agreement, “It’s almost as if you understand me too well, Adam.” 

“I guess I do.” Adam grows flustered, “I know how it feels to deal with He-Man. It feels like I live under his shadow sometimes, and everyone I know expects me to be as perfect as he is. It’s not really fair.” 

“I guess we’re both affected by He-Man in some way, we’re more alike than we know.” 

The door opens up with Beastman peeking through, trying to come up with words despite being baffled at seeing Skeletor lay on the bed near Adam. “S-Skeletor, the prisoners escaped again.” 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE, YOU BUFFOON?!” Skeletor shrieked, “GO AND GET THEM!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all who read this, feel free to leave a review, I would appreciate it~


	3. Runaway

The heels hitting the hard ground echoed through the corridors as Teela and Cringer run. Skeletor’s henchmen are running behind them, barely catching up as they meet a dividing path. 

“Cringer, you go that way, I’ll meet up with you when I can!” Teela commanded.  
“B-but I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to separate…” Cringer winced, “Think about what could happen if we separate!”  
“I don’t have time to argue, Cringer. Let's go!” Teela headed for the hallway on the left, and Cringer still followed Teela, despite her telling him otherwise.  
“Don’t leave me with these guys, Teela!” Cringer whined as he held onto her boot with his paws, “They’re weird and scary!”  
“Cringer, ugh for crying out loud!” Teela dragged on with the panther’s weight holding her back, “If only you were battlecat right now, we would have left ages ago!”

“Teeeelaaaaa!” Eventually Cringer felt a grasp on his back leg and screeched as he was being dragged by Beastman, and Teela falls over.  
“You should have stayed in your cells like good prisoners.” Beastman says as he picks up Teela, and Cringer backs away from him.  
“Let me go, you oversized orangutang!” Teela shouts as she fights Beastman’s grip. Cringer hesitates but eventually, he gathered the little courage he had and bit Beastman’s leg, immediately bolting afterwards with Teela as they headed to opposite directions like Teela originally planned. Beastman could only do nothing but stare angrily as they disappear into the separate halls and the blood pouring out from Cringer’s bite slowly formed on the floor. 

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY GOT AWAY?!” 

“They slipped out of my grasp, thanks to that worthless panther.” Beastman stated, unaffected by the blood curdling screeches of frustration that Skeletor was letting out.  
“T-that overgrown kitten, he OUTSMARTED YOU??” Skeletor banged on the table, “Beastman, you are leaving nothing but shame to your name. I thought you would know more, but then again this is a new low for you!”  
“He didn’t outsmart me, he bit me. Very hard.” he reluctantly corrected Skeletor. Skeletor sighed and put his head down on the table, groaning in frustration. A good chunk of his comrades were worthless, Skeletor knew that, but this was too much for him to handle. He gathered himself from all of his angry thoughts and looked at Beastman in the eyes.  
“Okay, capture the foolish girl and her kitten and then you can redeem yourself from this incident. She should still be wandering around the catacombs, considering how complicated the layout is.” Skeletor bargained, “I want nothing less.”  
“Yes, Skeletor.” Beastman went off his way, bumbling to gather people to patrol with him in the catacombs. Skeletor put his head back down and pondered over the incompetence of the people he surrounds himself with. He figured that Teela would be hard to keep a hold of since she’s considered one of the best fighters in Eternia, however, she was no match for He-Man. The tall, muscular, gigantic, handsome…charming...attractive…  
“Stop it.” Skeletor thought to himself, “You need to focus.” but his mind eventually wandered back to the giant bronzed demigod of a man, which grew to more frustration, but this time, sexual frustration. He figured that He-Man would swoop right in, rescue that lame prince, and eventually make his move for another late night rendezvous. However, nothing relating to He-Man happened. All that Skeletor was left with was Prince Adam stuck in the upper levels of his hideout in his beautiful new guest room, recently redone for the hypothetical late night rendezvous. He hoped that he noticed that there was a bathroom with the room he was stuck in, but he couldn’t tell for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just adding a short chapter on here because I have a LOT to cover for the next few. I was expecting this to be like 6 or 7 chapters long but I'm already writing 4 and 5 and it might go on longer haha. Also I'll try to slow down on updates because of school and life but I'll figure out a way to keep it frequent. Love you guys, and leave comments as you please.


	4. Adulation

Meanwhile, Adam was investigating his surroundings, specifically the large bookshelf that sat across from him which had books such as “Eternian History As Told By the Victors” and “The Fall of Eternia”. Adam never realized that there would be Skeletor supporters living within Eternia, especially ones that would write books dedicated to the subject of “He-Man v. Skeletor”, but it was bound to happen as his family, like many royal families, weren’t free from criticisms in the past. It still felt odd skimming through the books as they had key phrases such as “He-Man was nothing more than a propaganda puppet to make Skeletor weak.” He couldn’t exactly tell if they were right or just reaching for straws on what to assume, but he wasn’t quite focused on that as he was determined to find a book that would lead to a possible secret passage way. After all, what kind of fortress wouldn’t?  
He pulled book by book and with no luck, nothing made the book shelf move or budge. All that resulted was political books all over the floor. Adam had no choice but to put the books back, and one caught his eye as the book had a title like no other, “Pride Overthrown”. He never heard of this book before, but then again, Adam wasn’t really much of a reader outside of classical Eternian literature and combat training manuals. He opened up to a random page and read:  
“He moved from her neck to her breast with ease and began sucking. Her moans was music to his ears as her breath became more heavy and erratic as he continued teasing her.  
‘Geralt,’ she breathlessly called out, ‘I can’t take it! I can’t-’  
‘Helena, my love, are quitting on me now?’ Geralt laughs, ‘We’re nowhere near done.’ He goes farther along her stomach, leading a trail of hot kisses as he eventually reaches-”  
Adam immediately closed the book, muttering to himself that this wasn’t the brightest idea and slammed the book back into the shelf, his face beating bright red. He never would have thought that he would go through Skeletor’s personal book collection, especially finding a book that was this personal. Then again….What was he getting embarrassed over? He had sex before, many times with Skeletor especially, but then again, that was as He-Man. He never hooked up or fell in love with anyone as Prince Adam, oddly enough. It was tradition for a royal figure of Eternia to keep their virginity until marriage, and nobody batted an eye when they remember this fact or discovering Adam’s “inexperience” in this field. However, deep down he had the experience except seeing it all and feeling it through the perspective of He-Man.  
The door opens once more but widely as Skeletor enters, but then realizes, “Oh, this isn’t my office.”  
“Lost in your own domain?” Adam laughs.  
“No! That’s ridiculous, I’m just tied up with my own affairs, you wouldn’t understand.” He slams the door, leaving Adam alone in the room again. He goes up to the door, and tries unlocking it once more, but it was still locked from the inside, and wondered if it was an enchantment that Skeletor placed on the door or a form of security Skeletor installed. He returns to inspecting the room, and eventually finds himself at the bathroom door. The grand door leads to one of the most elaborate bathrooms he ever laid his eyes on. There was gold and white everywhere, and all of it glowed with the light of candles that carried a sweet scent. This was something that he would see in his own home, not anywhere in Skeletor’s domain of all places. He stripped of his nightgown, and started up a bath, washing the warm water over him. 

\-----  
Nightfall came over Castle Grayskull, and Adam had the longest day he could remember. He went through a long and difficult rescue mission to save a citizen from Skeletor, and still had to meet Skeletor within the next few hours. However, the sorceress told him that she needed to see him soon as she had urgent issues to discuss.  
He entered the castle, and found the sorceress sitting at her throne, looking solemn as she stared at Adam entering her domain. She tried concealing her worries with a smile, and with her soft voice, welcomed him.  
“Adam, how are you feeling?”  
“Exhausted,” Adam yawned, “I barely had time to rest after the battle.”  
“I’m sorry to have rushed you but, I need you to tell me the truth, and nothing but the pure truth.” She gathered her breath, and asked, “What are you doing with Skeletor?”  
Adam was taken aback by the question, and felt a wave of fear fall over him. He figured he wouldn’t be able to keep this a secret forever, but this was too soon for anyone to know. He couldn’t lie to the sorceress, he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.  
“Adam, I know that you have something going on, and this is very serious matters we have going on.”  
“I’ve just been seeing him.” Adam blurts out, “Not in any form to harm Eternia, just….Seeing him.” 

The sorceress looked at Adam in confusion, “What do you mean, ‘Seeing him’?”  
Adam became silent, he couldn’t gather the words to describe the late nights that he spends feeling everything that he wasn’t allow to feel, physically and emotionally. The sensation of lust and sweat that he can’t stop craving whenever he’s not with him. Nonetheless, Adam tries anyway,  
“I’m having…” he clears his throat, “Um, I guess..You could say I’m seeing him outside of battle. Privately...”  
“Oh Adam,” this was the first time that Adam could feel that the sorceress was trying not to show how uncomfortable she felt at this current moment, “I knew it was a secret for a reason, but I never would have guessed it was that.”  
“I know it’s not right, especially in our situation. But I want you to know that it’s only skin deep.”  
“Adam,” she sighs, and stands for emphasis, “He’s our enemy, you know this. What are you doing providing sexual favors to an evil being that wants Grayskull for himself? Is he doing this to weaken our defenses?”  
“Sorceress, I assure, it’s only skin deep.” Adam defends himself, “I’m still aware of the issues that could arise from this-”  
“I won’t stop you from seeing Skeletor like…” she pauses as she gets off her throne, trying to figure out how to put her thoughts into words, “This. You are capable of making your own decisions, but I want you to know that I advise against continuing this relationship. You’re putting yourself and Eternia at risk. Especially if you keep seeing him intimately.”  
“I’m sure he won’t take advantage of me. It’s not like I’m in love with him.”  
“Even without love in its foundation, it will find a way to grow, Adam.” she sighs once more, feeling frustration over Adam’s attitude on the situation, “You need to be careful.”  
\----  
Adam dried off with the fluffy towels that hanged near the large tub, he couldn’t tell which towel was decorative or not, but it didn’t matter, he needed to dry himself somehow. As he dried himself, he couldn’t help but be reminded of how all of this was done to make “He-Man” feel more welcome on his nightly visits, which was a little extra for someone who only comes in, do his usual business, and leave. The renovation, or creation, of this room and bathroom looked like it costed Skeletor a fortune, all of the money wasted on someone who only does very little outside of fighting and other matters.  
For something that was wasteful, at least everything looked nice.  
He put his old nightwear back on, and heard a noise come from the room. Opening the door, he sees Skeletor gathering a pile of books and rapidly searching for a book to add to his pile.  
“Oh! Adam!” Skeletor slightly bounced in surprise, “How did you like the bathroom?”  
“It’s….nice.” Adam paused. “I feel like I’m staying at a grand hotel, not being captive in your lair.”  
“Would you rather stay in the dungeon with the rest of them?” Skeletor irritatedly asked.  
Adam almost objected, but then grew concerned of Skeletor’s statement, “Wait what do you mean the rest-”  
“Nevermind that’s not important. I have work to do.” Skeletor continues to grab the books, up until the books cover his face, muttering “I wish I moved the bookshelf elsewhere.”  
Adam looked through the book shelf once more, which towered over the two men with its grand height. “What would you recommend out of your collection, Skeletor?”  
“What?” Skeletor puts down his own pile of books,  
“You got any recommendations? I can’t exactly stare at a wall all night while you keep me here.”  
“Maybe you can, after all you’re my prisoner.” Skeletor teased, “It depends on your taste, I don’t have all of my favorites in here, but I’m sure that there’s something.”  
“I don’t have any favorites, I’ve only read classical eternian literature.”  
“How dull.” he mutters as he tries to search for another book, “Have you ever had the chance to read Edil-Ra?”  
“Who’s that?”  
“She’s an author that writes in a similar style to the classics that have probably been inflicted upon you, but she’s very creative with it. I enjoy her work, and I have a feeling you might as well. Now, where did I put that book?” His long dark nails dragged along the binds of the books, and eventually stops along a book in the deepest shade of red, gold letters carved into the book simply titled, “Adulation”  
Oh no, Adam felt a lump in his throat and his embarassment show, not another romance novel.  
“What are you waiting for? You said you wanted a recommendation.”  
Adam took the book out of Skeletor’s hands, “Thanks.” he muttered as he saw the gold letters reflect on the book, and his face becoming as red as the book. Skeletor was going to object to Adam’s reaction, he figured that Adam would assume it’s a pointless erotica but he couldn’t help but enjoy this vulnerability that Adam wore, reminding him that this brawny prince was inexperienced in life. He watched Adam skim through the book, and Skeletor caught himself staring at his golden hair, his large yet gentle hands passing through the pages, his legs underneath the short white nightgown sculpted like a marble statue…  
“Well, I can’t exactly waste anymore time in here, I have work to be done!” Skeletor blurted out, and immediately bolting out with the books. Adam was left alone with the crimson book, and he had no choice but to read it until someone finds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for not updating until now, I had a huge school project come up and while I wish I could promise more updates, they might stagnate for a while since I'm in the middle of job hunting and I'm too tired to do anything all the time. Hope you guys like this chapter :)  
> fun fact: I had to use a fantasy name generator to come up with the author's name but I had to change it to make it 2 syllables like a lot of character names on He-Man. I cannot figure out why a lot of character names are like that.  
> Update 3/22 sorry for not updating sooner but the fic has officially hit over 100...hits. Thank you guys so much, and Ill be able to update hopefully this weekend. I have a few passion projects coming up and ill try to finish this asap.  
> Also a friend pointed out that i may have accidentally wrote witcher 3 fanfiction and i laughed so hard i almost cried. I never played witcher 3 in my entire life.


	5. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man-At-Arms and Orko attempt to escape their cell while Skeletor and Adam's point of views clash.

Orko and Man at Arms sit within one of the many cells of Snake Mountain’s grimy catacombs, and patiently wait as much as they can handle for Teela or Cringer to call. They’ve been sitting for hours with not a single form of response so far. “I’m hoping Teela is doing alright.” Man at Arms sighs as he worries to himself, “All of us know that this is Skeletor we are dealing with, but something tells me this is much more we are dealing with.”  
“Teela will be fine,” Orko reassures him, “She’s just as capable as He-Man with fighting these baddies herself.”  
“I know this, it’s just natural for me to worry about my own daughter, that’s all.”  
“I just wish Teela would hurry up and get us out of here.” Orko tries to grab for the bars, but the bars electrocute back, “Why did Skeletor have to give us more protection than Teela and Cringer? This is just unfair!”  
“It’s what happens when a man doesn’t see the potential in a powerful warrior and a domesticated panther from the jungle.”  
“Man at Arms, you’re giving Cringer too much credit.” Orko laughs as he rolls up his sleeves, “Now, let’s see if I can break us out with a little magic grease. What was that spell again...Oh geez, something bars….Set us free….Oh! That’s it! Magic bars, Oh Magic bars, tear down your barriers and unlock to set yourself free!” Orko’s fingers let out a magic bolt that bounce off the lock and all over the walls as Orko and Man At Arms crouched down, and eventually landed and opened the cell across from them. “NO! That was the wrong one!”  
“Maybe you need to actually make it rhyme.” Man at Arms grumbled.  
“Not all spells need to rhyme you know!” Orko retorted, and then pondered to himself, recalling the right spell to set the two free from their prison cell. He continued his attempt for a few more hours, but unfortunately with no success as every cell door opened except theirs.  
\----  
Adam finally finished the book when there was no light to be seen outside. He felt like he was living through the characters and forgot that he was in his own comfortable prison, and despite being a romance novel, he loved this book like no other book he has read before. This feeling was new as he wouldn’t consider himself to be an avid reader, but this book might as well be a gateway to more.  
The door opened once more, Skeletor carrying his tower of books, and the door shutting behind him. He goes to the bookshelf and starts putting the books back in their place, and trading some for another.  
“I read the book you gave me.” Adam said as he sat up on the bed.  
“Oh you did?” Skeletor asked excitedly, “How was it?”  
“I liked it a lot.” Adam looked over at the book, “Sometimes I was convinced that the characters were right in front of me.”  
“You know what they say, reading is the simplest form of sorcery.”  
“I didn’t think I would like Cava so much, but he’s surprisingly a really sweet man. It’s just terrible that he was locked away before he could tell Eli his feelings.”  
“Cava deserved much better than life gave him. But life never plays fair.”  
“What do you mean by that?” Adam asked curiously.  
“Ah, you wouldn’t exactly understand since you’ve been living the easiest life out of everyone.” Skeletor said coldly, “Not saying this to hurt your feelings, but you understand why I say this.”  
Adam jumps to defense, “What are you talking about? I have my own hardships!”  
“Really?” he looks at Adam skeptically, “You’re a part of a long monarchy that’s been ruling Eternia for centuries, a wealthy and powerful monarchy at that. You’ve been living in the life of luxury ever since you were born because you’re the prince, so you don’t have many royal responsibilities other than being next in line in any case where Randor is no longer king. You have all the time in the world and you use it on relaxing with your overgrown kitten. You have it easier than the rest living on your land. They would kill to have the life that you have!”  
“Not everything I do is in vain, I help others in need! My family protects Eternia from people like you!”  
“Your family uses OTHER PEOPLE to protect Eternia from PEOPLE LIKE ME, Adam.” Skeletor snaps, “Where was your father, a well known warrior prince of the Eternian revolution and respected leader of the land when others fight against me and my henchmen? Where was your mother, the key figure of technological development in Eternia, when Eternia itself is slowly devolving back to where it was hundreds of years ago? Where are you when your family sends that old Man at Arms and He-Man to fight me. Are you even there?”  
“We don’t exactly throw everyone into the fire like you do Skeletor. Eternia needs a leader, and you wouldn’t exactly understand since all you care about is power!” He glares at Skeletor, and he watches his angered expression fizzle out to a calmer one, filled with regret.  
“I have to attend to some things, I’ve wasted too much time here.” Skeletor swiftly leaves the room, leaving Adam alone once more and confused. 

“Curse me! Why did I have to pick a fight with him?!” Skeletor scolded himself as he sat in the throne room, “He despises me for sure now!”  
He puts his head in his hands, feeling regret crawl all over him as he played the scenario over and over in his head. “But wait, isn’t the whole point of all of this is to make him hate you?”  
“Well, he’s not He-Man, so not really…” He pondered to himself, “But he’s He-Man’s ally, in a way, so i guess. But I don’t want him to hate me, he’s…” He paused, scared to admit his growing attachment and couldn’t bring himself to finish his thought. He didn’t want his mind to wander there.  
He looked at the door across the room, through the piles of books sitting on the conference table and the supercomputer in front of him, beeping away as the small screens display the surroundings of the castle, highlighting all the important rooms except the room that Adam was trapped in. He anxiously hoped for the door to burst down like it always does. He would put up a facade of being angry that his men were taken down, but nothing happened. Nothing but the strange, growing feeling of regret that he still feels stinging from his argument with Adam.  
“Augh, I feel so stupid right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry that I updated like a month later, I've been unfortunately busy with life and trying my hardest at soul searching. I noticed that the hits are nearly at 200 and just a lot of positive feedback for something that is about making iconic 80s characters gay. I greatly appreciate everyone's support and I hope that I can continue writing this interesting project, I just blame my laziness on this one haha.  
> (I also apologize that this is short but I promise that chapter 6 will be longer).  
> Update will come after finals, so somewhere in May hopefully.


	6. Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment in Adam's head featuring Skeletor being a dork.

Adam couldn’t sleep despite laying on the most comfortable bed in all of Eternia. He couldn’t help but wonder if Skeletor figured out that he was He-Man all along as he still didn’t have his sword with him. He hoped that someone would break him out of this room, maybe Teela or Man-At-Arms, but it’s been nearly a day and nobody in sight besides Skeletor. He never realized how complicated his ties were to Skeletor until the past several hours, and how thankful he was that the relationship he has with him was only skin deep. He couldn’t see himself being with such a difficult man, especially as he didn’t think of his family highly.

However, he couldn’t help but be reminded that underneath it all, he was passionate, despite not believing so. He was admired by that, and the way he gushed over literature was surprisingly adorable despite his intimidating appearance. He couldn’t keep his anger towards him, which he deep down knew that it was a terrible habit of his, but something in his soul ached for the comfort of his presence to be here once again. Something stronger than what he built with He-Man. He covered himself with the silk sheets and his stomach grumbled, realizing that he hasn’t eaten since he was captured. He didn’t think about it until he laid back down on the bed, and he could tell it was going to keep him up all night.

He sighed, “Adam, you’ve been in situations worse than this, you can handle a fasting while being held prisoner.”

“But Adam,” he thought to himself, “You wouldn’t be in this situation if you decided to keep it in your pants.”

“That’s not the point, I’m just saying that I need to get through this and just not worry about it right now.” He sighed as he turned himself on the bed, covering more of himself up with the sheets.

“Why did you even bother sleeping with someone who has a skull for a head? Do you have some weird kink or something?” He felt the regret wash over him once more, his thoughts were racing and his emotions began to suffocate him.

“Why Adam?”

“Why did you ever even bother with it all?”

The door creeks open slightly, and Adam jolts up. A tray slides through the narrow door, and immediately slams itself shut. Whatever it was, it smelled wonderful. Adam lights the candle near the bed, and gets off the bed. He walks over to the tray with caution, and sees that it was a stew and a small chunk of bread. A note was also on the tray. Adam brings the food over to the bed and reads the note.

_Dear Adam,_

_I’m sorry about earlier, I think I got carried away with politics when we talked earlier. I think it’s from what we believe is different and I don’t want that to drive a wedge between us. I think there already is one, but I don’t want a bigger divide if you know what I mean. I know we are enemies, technically, and maybe I shouldn’t have dismissed you immediately. Agh, I don’t know where I’m going with this, I’m normally not the apologizing type! Eat the food. I feed my prisoners after all._

_Sincerely,_   
_Skeletor_

_P.S. DON’T THINK THIS MEANS I’M GOING TO BE NICE ALL THE TIME NYEHEHHEHEHE_

Adam chuckled at the letter. He could tell he erased a lot of the letter, and it probably took time to craft something for someone like Skeletor. He ate his meal and fell asleep that night with a full stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating since April of last year. I got really busy with life, and I fell out of writing and Heman. My drive to finish this fic came from watching "The Toys that Made Us" which is a mini documentary series on netflix on the history of big toy franchises. The Heman episode was fascinating since the creators imagined Heman to be this burly, conan the barbarian type who took no shit. They expressed disappointment when in the TV series he was softened up to appeal to children. I honestly find that fascinating since Prince Adam is seen as "too soft" and "wimpy" despite his build, and it accidentally added a layer of Prince Adam's character that I really need to write out. I also feel bad for leaving everyone hanging so I'm going to hopefully finish this so it'll be left for everyone to enjoy (even if writing this can be a bit difficult sometimes, I catch writers block like colds). Next chapter is going to be soon, I have to reread everything.  
> Thanks for all the reads, kudos, and comments! I genuinely appreciate them.


End file.
